trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Biggie and the Big Misunderstanding
Biggie and the Big Misunderstanding, also called Biggie and the Big Mix-up is a story book. About Originally this story was sold separately in 2017 by Bonnier Publishing in Australia. It was sold by Scholastic as a flip book with Poppy and the Parade Problem. This was one of two flip-books that have been published like this, the other being Branch and the Party Rescue which was partnered with Satin & Chenille and the Fashion Show Disaster. The book was eventually sold as a collection with the other 3 books as Trolls: Tales from Troll Village. The book is targeted at children. Summary Biggie thinks he has to change himself after comments from his friends cause him to doubt himself. Plot Biggie invites Branch for cupcakes, knowing that Branch still has a lot of socialising to do. Branch notices all the photos of Mr. Dinkles and Biggie states he wants to put them all in an album. When Biggie goes to get the cupcakes, Branch tries to sit down on a chair, but can't find it in the mountain of Dinkles photos and slips sending them everywhere. This causes Branch to have a grumble and Biggie gives him a hug. Unfortunately, the event doesn't impress Branch and he heads back to his bunker where he is safe. Biggie was hoping that their meeting would be cupcakes and rainbows, but instead this has caused Biggie to question if he has far too many photos of Mr. Dinkles. He tries to clear them up before his next quest arrives but DJ Suki and Cooper arrive soon after. Cooper and DJ between them point out of all the Trolls in the village, Biggie is the one who cries happy tears the most, leading Biggie to now start questioning if he is indeed the one who cries the most. Their conversation upsets him and he goes to Satin and Chenille to pick up his new jacket from them for Mr. Dinkles. However, things aren't too great when he arrives, the two are lost in their work and when he asks for his Jacket, they comment that Biggie can't leave his pod without his worm. This also upsets Biggie. His friends remarks on his character causes him to doubt himself that perhaps he does take too many photos of Dinkles, cries too much and depends on Dinkles too much. So he visits Cybil. Cybil's vague advice causes him to decide he must change himself. He visits Poppy's pod and refuses to take part in her Bedazzling session, also changing his tone of voice. He leaves Mr.Dinkles with her to go on a journey of self discovery. When he goes back to his pod he puts all the photos away and fixes on a new hobby. He tries to garden with Karma. As he helps her he keeps getting reminders of Mr.Dinkles. When Biggie's distraction leads to him cutting off the top of her hair, she tells him that maybe he should try something else. He turns to Branch who he asks for help safety proofing his pod. This quickly ends when he thinks that Branch may not offer the best offer. He turns to Aspen Heitz next and extreme sports. At first things go alright until Biggie falls over and Aspen suggests extreme sports isn't for Biggie. He next meets Smidge who is doing her work out routine. He completely fails even the basics of a work out and Smidge's work out music isn't helping. This causes Biggie to want to cry sad tears instead of his usual happy ones. He is determined not to fail to change himself and become a new Troll. He heads back to his pod for cupcakes and forgets he crammed all the photos in his cupboard. Seeing all the photos of Mr. Dinkles pouring out makes Biggie cry sad tears at last. When he looks outside the village has gathered, including Maddy. Cooper also doesn't like Biggie crying sad tears. It turns out that none of the other Trolls knew what Mr.Dinkles wanted and had become confused on how to make him mew happily. Satin and Chenille states they will hold a fashion show for Mr. Dinkles and Biggie can take all the photos he wants of his pet worm. Poppy convinces Biggie his fine the way he is. Category:Books